


Warrior Cat Rewrite Drabbles

by Coallaii



Series: Warriors Rewrite [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), StarClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coallaii/pseuds/Coallaii
Summary: Official Tumblr blog to ask questions and see some extra content here (warrior-cats-rewrite.tumblr.com)





	1. Stonepaw's Sacrifice

The forest was bustling with life. Stonepaw could sense it, to the squawking of birds as they settle down for the night to the scurry of mice through the underbrush on the forest floor as they search for their evening meal. Stonepaw's claws unsheathed into the dry soil beneath his paws, almost tearing up clumps of grass. However, his voice was caught in his throat, the air suffocating him and the silence in camp was deafening. His ears flattened against his ears and anger flared up in his soul like fire. A dark ginger tom sat beside a tan tabby tom, who was facing Sunstar, his gaze calm yet cold. Sunstar returned the stare, his tail curling and uncurling with irritation.

"I shall not leave until I recieve what I want, these apprentices are half-clan, part RiverClan, and we have the right to have them join us," Crookedstar sneered, Oakheart averted his gaze from his brother and turned to Bluefur who stood behind her three kits, her blue eyes wide with fear and shock at what was going on.

Stonepaw spotted Mosspaw pressing her frame up against Bluefur and Thrushpelt, who had come to join beside her a few moments before. Thrushpelt rasped his tongue over the she-cats head between her ears, purring affectionately and murmuring that it would be alright and they would figure something else. Bluefur had an entire different reaction, going cold and distant to her kits, even when Mistypaw tried to prod her. Stonepaw could only guess what was going through her head. Betrayal? Shame? Stonepaw snarled slightly at her mother and curled his tail around Mistypaw who was quaking with anger, hissing softly and boiling with rage, he could feel her heat against his sleek coat. Crookedstar's tail shifted from side to side and Sunstar averted his gaze toward the kits momentarily, shame flashing in his green eyes and he turned back to the RiverClan leader.

"These cats are also half ThunderClan, they have the right to be with us as well," he spat, "Their mother is ThunderClan, she raised them here, so they should be here," Sunstar's fur raised along his spine, he would defend his former apprentice and clanmates, it was his duty as leader, despite the fact that his mother had broken the warrior code and he was half-clan, Stonepaw admired that about the golden leader.

"We are not going to leave until one of them has joined us," the brown tabby leader responded, "Leopardfur, grab the small she-cat."

A golden she-cat with striking dark brown stripes and a white undercoat emerged from the small patrol of the foul-smelling RiverClan cats. Stonepaw glanced at Mosspaw, who began to wail as Leopardfur approached, pressing further against her father's fluffy sandy and white coat. The she-cat grabbed her roughly by the scruff and Mosspaw began to scream, Stonepaw's heart began to break at the noise. Bluefur, finally coming back to her senses, stood up and darted towards Leopardfur, snarling. Leopardfur reared up onto her hind legs, carrying Mosspaw like she was a scrap of prey and striking her claws against Bluefur's face. Bluefur screeched and went tumbling to the ground. Stonepaw padded forward and prodded his mother, beginning to lick at her scratches, "Mom?" his voice sounded uncharacteristically frail and afraid.

Stonepaw's gaze narrowed at the golden she-cat. Stonepaw puffed out his chest and spat, "I'll come with you!" his voice quivered like he was about to cry, "just leave Mosspaw alone!"

Leopardfur blinked in surprise, but Crookedstar nodded, "Very well, Leopardfur, put her down."

The golden she-cat obeyed her leader, dropping the she-cat and Mosspaw went scurrying towards Bluefur and crouched beside her mother who lay distraught and almost entirely still on the ground, tears falling out of her clear blue eyes. Oakheart, the dark ginger tom looked just as distraught at the sight of his mate in this state. His ears flattened against his head as he saw Stonepaw approach slowly, his gaze narrowed as he stared up at his biological father, however, a frown still remained on his face, of sadness or disappointment, Stonepaw couldn't tell. Stonepaw puffed out his chest and he was almost at eye-level with Oakheart as he stood tall, he averted his gaze momentarily to Crookedstar who was watching him with a careful gaze, "May I say my goodbyes?"

"Of course," the tan tabby tom nodded, curling his tail over his paws.

Stonepaw turned around to Mosspaw and Mistypaw, who were curled up beside each other, watching Stonepaw approach with wide eyes, Stonepaw pressed his face against Mistypaw's cheek, "Take care of Mosspaw for me, she deserves so much, and you do too. I'll talk to you two at gatherings, I promise. Just, take care of mom for me, okay?"

Mistypaw nodded, her clear blue eyes clouded with emotion and tears rolling down her cheeks. Mosspaw nuzzled Stonepaw quickly, before the she-cat averted her gaze and spotted something, and darting back towards Thrushpelt, who opened to her with open paws, Mistypaw trailing after. Stonepaw averted his gaze to see who it was, and his pupils narrowed to slits, "Oakheart, get away from my mother," his tail lashed from side to side, "You have no right to talk to her."

"Stonepaw, please understand, I just need a minute," his voice was level and calm, his amber eyes sparkling with sorrow.

Stonepaw grunted and stood aside. Bluefur opened her eyes and Oakheart crouched, his face close to hers and their noses almost touching, but Bluefur quickly reacted and raised a paw, almost striking Oakheart with her claws as she wailed. Luckily, Oakheart with his fast reflexes, avoided the hit, his eyes glimmering as tears began to swell up, Bluefur snarled, "How could you do this Oakheart!"

"Bluefur, this wasn't my decision, once it came out to the clans, Crookedstar insisted. I wish that they could stay with you, you are a wonderful mother, and I love you so much, and you deserve these beautiful and strong kits, and so does ThunderClan," Oakheart's voice was low, low enough for Crookedstar and Leopardfur not to hear.

Bluefur's cheeks were stained with tears and Oakheart touched noses with her, no claws were met to his face this time as he drunk in her scent. Oakheart was the one to pull away and Bluefur let out a small whine. Oakheart padded towards Thrushpelt, who curled his tail around Mistypaw and Mosspaw, his gaze narrowed. He saw anger, resentment, something he never saw from his father, well, his adoptive father. Stonepaw winced at the thought. Oakheart simply dipped his head, "Thank you Thrushpelt, for taking care of my kits. Bluefur says you consider them your own. I'm sorry that this had to happen, it wasn't my choice. Please, keep taking care of Mosspaw and Mistypaw, and thank you for keeping Bluefur safe and happy."

Thrushpelt's eyes widened, however, he nodded, "Your welcome, it is what any cat should do," his voice was edging with anger, "Now, leave, you have caused enough trouble here."

Oakheart nodded and bounded back towards Crookedstar, who's gaze was narrowed at his brother. Stonepaw huffed and padded up beside Oakheart who nodded at his son, "Hello Stonepaw," his voice sounded weak.

Stonepaw grunted. Crookedstar nodded and he called for his clan. Stonepaw noticed Thistleclaw and Rosetail bounding forward to lead them out of their camp. Once his clanmates, now his foe. His chest tightened at the thought, he would have to fight them in battle one day. He winced and turned away, dropping his head to avoid the angry glares from Thistleclaw. The patrol pushed through the underbrush. Stonepaw paused, Oakheart and Rosetail waited for him. Stonepaw turned his gaze towards Bluefur, his siblings, and Thrushpelt once more. He nodded towards them before bounding through the bramble entrance after his new clan leader. The last thing he heard from camp was a yowl of despair from Bluefur and a snarl from Mistypaw. Stonepaw's ears flattened against his head. He couldn't wait for the next gathering.


	2. A Warrior's Request

The air was still as early morning still hung over the clearing. Many cats were still blinking sleep from their wide eyes as their frames hugged against the reed beds and bracken. Mist settled over the muddy ground beneath. An early morning bird sung its song, calling for its mate's safe return to the nest in the greenleaf morning. Stonepaw's fur along his spine rose slightly, feeling the many eyes looking over his muscular frame. The tom had spent so many moons forgetting about his past teachings as a ThunderClan cat, now his fur was lean and sleek, he was one of the fastest swimmers, taking after his father, Oakheart, in many ways. He remembered his sibling's warrior announcement only a few moons prior. Mossblossom and Mistyfish. That was a cruel name to give to her, after everything, nasty fish-breath cats took him away. However, he couldn't help but radiate like the sun that was rising over the horizon, illuminating the tan and white tabby tom's muscular body. He had fought against the odds that were put in front of him, being half-clan and being raised in ThunderClan, the longing for his two sisters and father, Thrushpelt, learning everything from scratch, and being discriminated against. He had fought it all, and here he was. He stood towards Crookedstar, a defiant look in his blue eyes and tail lashing from side to side. A rush of warmth ran up his side as Oakheart, his father, brushed up against him.

The tan tabby tom began, closing his eyes momentarily before starting, "Stonepaw, you have trained vigorously under my guidance to become a RiverClan warrior. I, Crookedstar of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down at this apprentice. They have trained hard to understand both the warrior customs and RiverClan customs. I commend him to you as a warrior in their turn," his tail lashed from side to side, "Stonepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

Stonepaw was breathless, looking up at his mentor and kin, his tail tucked between his paws as he felt Leopardfur's cold gaze on him, watching his every movement, waiting for a chance to strike, however, he gulped and nodded, "I do, but, I have a request."

Crookedstar tilted his head, "What?"

Stonepaw puffed out his chest, "I'd like to be named Stonefur, after my mother," his clear blue eyes shimmering with power.

The clan seemed to be held in shock, after a gasp. Crookedstar averted his gaze, unsure of how to respond. Many cats tried to refuse Stonepaw's heritage even now and see Graypool as his mother. Graypool had even taken the role to defend and protect Stonepaw through these trying times with Oakheart, even when Stonepaw pushed them away countless times. He could see Leopardfur's eyes narrow from the corner of his vision and he winced. The she-cat growled lowly to even dare mention his mother. Even if he wasn't close to Bluefur, kin is kin and he wanted to show that. Crookedstar turned to Oakheart and Graypool. Graypool, who sat in the crowd, nodded in approval. Crookedstar then turned to Oakheart, who nodded as well. Crookedstar, after a few moments of glancing around, his tongue hanging from his crooked jaw as he was surprised at the request, the tan tabby tom nodded.

Crookedstar finished, "From this day forward, you shall be known as Stonefur, StarClan honors your resilience and courage, and we all welcome you as the newest warrior of RiverClan," Crookedstar bounded down from the large stone.

Crookedstar leaned forward and rested his muzzle on his former apprentice's head. Stonefur licked his mentor and leader's shoulder. Crookedstar nodded and pulled away, his tail panning out to the entire clan, who reluctantly began to call out his new name. Stonefur puffed out his chest and glared at Leopardfur. Leopardfur quickly averted her gaze, seeming offended by being filed out by the warrior. He knew that he had gained the respect of his clan, tried thrice as hard to even learn. Graypool padded forward and nuzzled Stonefur, purring and her amber eyes sparkling, alongside Oakheart who came to nuzzle his son as well. But Stonefur simply turned away from Oakheart, and the dark ginger tom let out a soft whimper from being ignored by the tom. He felt like a new ray of sunlight in the morning. He felt reborn. He couldn't wait for the next gathering. He wanted his mother and father to know what he had done, what he had accomplished. He was strong, and he felt like he had the entire world in his paws, even if it was just for a moment.


	3. Lakeside Meetings and Borage Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this is a spoiler for later into the rewrite series, do not read if you do not want spoilers, this warning will be deleted once we get to the end of Power Of Three since it takes place when Ivykit and Dovekit were just born. I was going to hold back on posting this, but it was already completed and I was super proud of it and I haven't been very active so here is an update with some future Poppyfrost/Jayfeather fluff! This also mentions how Jayfeather still considers Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw as his parents, and how Poppyfrost is expecting his kits, and that instead of Honeyfern dying, Berrynose was the one who died, and Honeyfern has been a bit over-protective over pregnant Poppyfrost.

A cool leafbare breeze shuttered through the trees, causing the leaves to come alive and the movements penetrating through the still air howling through the thick forest. The ground was coarse but with a softer layer beneath the pebbles and debris that lay on the ground. Long, thin fern fronds reached out towards the dark gray tom as he wandered through the darkness. He nosed his way over a bush, and plunging himself down near the roots where he sniffled as a strong pungent scent made his nostrils flare. He tilted his head forward to land on hairy leaves.  _ Borage _ , just what he was looking for. Whitewing needed some more milk for her two newborns, Ivykit and Dovekit. Even already, they were loud and adventurous. Jayfeather sighed to himself. He nipped at the bottom of the plant, tugging it out of the soil that it was grounded in. He knew to leave some to let them grow once more. He also remembered how the leaves halfway up the stem tended to be the best in curing fevers and producing milk. Leafpool had taught the medicine cat many things. Despite this, the dark gray tabby couldn’t help but wince at the thought of the golden-brown tabby molly, the one who had lied alongside her sister, Squirrelflight, about their parentage. A twinge of regret and guilt followed was followed by seething rage. Squirrelflight had been to raise them and was their mother, not Leafpool, and Leafpool wanted to protect her status as a clan Medicine Cat to continue to serve them. But she still had no right to commit her sin of being with the dark gray tom, Crowfeather, in WindClan. He would still always be Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's son, but he was still left in shock of it all and it was hard to take in. He was conflicted on whether to be angry about it or glad that he was finally told the truth. He just wanted to be normal, he just wanted a normal life. His claws sunk into the ground in frustration. However, his thoughts were interrupted as a familiar sweet scent of a particular molly caught in his nostrils.

_ Poppyfrost. _

Jayfeather sighed, his ears perking up as he picked up what he had of the plant, “Poppyfrost, I know you are there,” Jayfeather stepped away from the bush, yet, his body was quickly sent out in a spiral of no control and a rush of frigid water met his dark gray coat.

His sightless eyes widened with surprise, his jaw dropping as it tried to swallow what oxygen was in the water. Sometimes, he wish he could be a fish or any other animal rather than a pathetic clan cat with a stupid job as a medicine cat. He twisted his head up, searching as his body writhed within the cold that wrapped its cold tendrils around his body, causing jolts of shivers running up and down his spine.

Jayfeather broke his head through the surface, his lungs burning as he opened his jaws wide to inhale the sharp, cold air. He shuddered as he heaved himself onto a rock. He kicked his hindlegs furiously at the muddy water beneath. His waterlogged senses made him anxious, as he tried to move forward back onto land, however, not knowing where he was going. Luckily, teeth grated into his scruff like he was a kitten once more and he was yanked up onto the now soggy grass. Jayfeather gasped and trembled for another moment. He sneezed softly, still having the scent of lake water getting stuck in his nostrils, he could still smell the sweet scent of Poppyfrost. He sighed in frustration. Poppyfrost simply purred and rasped her tongue over his ears, her voice was soft as she whispered, almost breathlessly, she was getting close to her kitting and even doing something like that was growing hard and laborious for the she-cat to perform, “How’s the cutest cat in the forest doing, even if he is a grumpy wet mess?”

“I think you got the wrong cat, you need to look over in the lake over there,” he flicked his tail irritably as he drew his tongue over his sore fore-leg.

Poppyfrost snickered, “No, I’m not, and besides, you can’t say that, you don’t know what I look like,” she nudged the tom playfully which caused Jayfeather to roll on his back, sneering at the she-cat, he didn’t like to be reminded that he was blind, it was only a painful reminder that his love for Poppyfrost must be a secret because of his stupid role as a medicine cat, and Poppyfrost noticed with the sneer on his face, “I’m sorry Jayfeather.”

Jayfeather huffed, his ears flattened against his head, “It’s alright, I just needed some borage for Whitewing.”

“Oh! Would you like me to get you some?” Poppyfrost quickly asked.

“No, you are too close to kitting, you already are risking straining yourself by being so far away from camp," he hissed softly, "Honeyfern will be concerned if she finds out that you were even a whisker outside of camp," he prodded the ground, shaking out his dark gray coat to rid it of the moisture clinging onto it like fleas, "You two are close sisters, but sometimes she can be a bit too clingy, especially after Berrynose's death," he wrinkled his nose slightly.

Poppyfrost flinched, "Yes, don't remind me," she huffed before closing her eyes momentarily, Jayfeather's ears perked as he sensed discomfort and longing radiating from the she-cat, he sighed once more, cats were confusing, Berrynose was a jerk to everyone and was in love with her sister, and Jayfeather and Poppyfrost were together, and he knew Poppyfrost loved him, so why?

Jayfeather flicked his ears back and padded forward, "You should head back to camp soon," he mewed, nudging her softly.

Poppyfrost paused for a moment, before leaning forward and pressing her warm flank against him. She sighed and nuzzled into his warm fur, Jayfeather blinked and tilted his head toward Poppyfrost, who murmured softly, "I want to stay with you for a bit, alright?"

Jayfeather huffed and stood up, "Let's move to somewhere nicer then, it's too wet here."

"Hey, like you!" Poppyfrost grinned, prodding a paw playfully at his drying fur.

Jayfeather let out a grunt of annoyance, but Poppyfrost was beaming as she trailed after the dark gray tom deeper into the tall oaks that reached up above to the stars that he would never see outside of his dreams in StarClan. The scents of prey and herbs surrounding him, drowning in the sensation of the warmth and shelter of the undergrowth and his mate beside him, linking tails with him as she leaned on his shoulder, purring softly. She smelled like milk and sweet-smelling roses and herbs, it was pleasant, it was nice. Just like her.


End file.
